Imperial Heart
by Csillan.Rose
Summary: Pre-ANH. Mara Jade is searching for Jedi missed during Order 66 when fate leads her to the desert world of Tatooine. There she pre-maturely meets a young Luke Skywalker, and their destinies are changed forever. Touches of romance, but mostly action. AU.


**AU**

This takes place within the year of 1 BBY, before the fateful day C-3P0 and R2-D2 landed on Tatooine and set Luke's destiny in motion. Both Luke and Mara are 17 years old. Luke remains a moisture farmer despite his dreams of enrolling at the Carida Academy and becoming a pilot like his father. Mara-Jade is one of the Emperor's Hands, currently serving under Darth Vader by searching for Jedi missed during Order 66. Chance and a cold trail lead her to Piroket, where she picks up strange echoes in the Force from Tatooine. Still cursing Vader for what she believes to be an entirely pointless job (why would _anyone_ decide to live the rest of their lives on that forsaken, desert planet?) she decides to visit regardless. The story picks up with Mara and the pilot she hired as they are docking in the Mos Eisley Spaceport.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Mara cursed as the modified freighter-class ship she had landed a ride on jerked violently, slamming her into the durosteel wall. For what seemed like the thousandth time, she regretted leaving her own personal ship on Piroket for repairs.

Pushing away from the wall, she stumbled down the passage to the cockpit as the ship continued to shudder. "Where did you learn to fly, a holovision gameset?" she snapped at the pilot when she arrived.

"Cool it lady, it's not my fault!" the spacer shouted right back. He seemed to be trying to make contact with the spaceport, "They have their turbolasers trained on us."

"What, the docking officials? Why the bloody sith _hell_ would they do that? No wait, don't tell me. You're transporting illegal substances?" Sarcasm dripped from every syllable.

"Only you, your royal majesty," the man sneered, "As you should well know, what with that little private investigation you conducted when you first boarded—" his accusation was cut short by another blast from the docking port.

"Give me the comm link!" Mara grabbed it from the pilot's hand, "Docking station 006 this is a passenger ship. Cease fire, I repeat, _cease fire!_"

"Think I haven't tried that?" her companion snarled as another blast rocked the ship. "And I'm adding repairs to your bill! This is the _last_ time I'm taking passengers anywhere. You're probably wanted in twelve systems like the last person I—uh, nevermind, forget that…"

"Oh, _great_. You harbor criminals, too! No _wonder _they're shooting at us. You're lucky I'm not subtracting from your total—for all I know, there's something wrong with the transponder codes—" Mara broke off as the comm crackled to life. They had been so busy arguing they hadn't noticed that they were no longer under fire.

"Docking station 006 to the _Falcon_. Due to some slight equipment malfunction we were at first unable to process your codes. We have now received them and you are cleared to land. We apologize for the inconvenience. Enjoy your stay on Tatooine." The 

comm cut out, leaving both Mara and the pilot of the _Millennium Falcon_ staring in disbelief.

"What a bunch of kriffing _idiots_," Mara finally exclaimed, before storming back to her room to collect her things.

"Took the words right outta my mouth," Han muttered darkly, leaning back into his seat. Life had been a living hell for him recently. It all started when the Imperials had boarded him and he had been forced to drop the glitterstim he was supposed to be transporting to Jabba. Ever since then, one thing had led to another and he had ended up on Ryloth after that disaster of an experience with Tyber Zann. Good thing he'd paid well.

He and Chewie had left Ryloth only to discover that the ship had sustained a few minor damages during the escape from Kessel. They were nothing serious, and the ship still flew fine, but they stopped on the nearest planet—which just happened to be Piroket—to pick up repair parts. If Han hadn't stopped at a local bar for a quick drink and a game of sabacc as well, everything would have been fine. As it was, they were just short of being able to afford the repairs.

It was then that they ran into Jade. She was apparently sending her ship in for repairs and needed a quick ride to Tatooine. She wouldn't say why. Since Han was used to dealing with slightly shady people, he accepted this with a price raise and no questions. She was paying handsomely for it, too—all Han had to do was run her over to Tatooine, run her back, take the money, and then return to where Chewie was waiting to buy the parts. Jade had even thrown in a little extra to have the Wookiee guard her ship (she apparently hadn't trusted the shop owner) until her return.

Han guided the _Falcon_ to docking station 006 just as Mara returned with her bag. Han caught a glimpse of a rounded canister that was now attached to her belt. It took him a moment to identify it as a lightsaber—you didn't exactly see them everyday anymore. He was about to say something when he abruptly stopped and closed his mouth. No questions asked.

She'd better pay up.

Catching the direction of his gaze, Mara cursed inwardly and pulled on her cloak, moving the lightsaber around to the back of her belt where it would be hidden. Luckily, the pilot didn't comment. Good for him. "My business here may take a day or two. I don't care what you do while I'm gone, so long as you don't get yourself killed."

"No promises, lady," Han gruffed, his mind wandering to what Jabba would do to him if he was discovered here. "But hey, make it quick, all right? I don't wanna leave Chewie stranded for long."

"Don't worry," Mara reassured him confidently, "This is just a quick check. I don't actually expect to find anything. And no," she added as he began to say something, "This will not reflect on the price. I'll be back later." With that, Mara turned and strode off of the lowering boarding ramp.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Han muttered to her retreating back.

As Mara's feet touched the ground of Tatooine, the echoes in force suddenly grew stronger. She smiled—perhaps one of her targets was here, after all. Force only knew _why_.

Mara pulled the hood of her cloak up over her head and started off down the streets of Mos Eisley, listening to conversations as she passed people for any information she could glean. To her disgust, she learned a lot—a lot about the inhabitants of Mos Eisley, that is. The first group she passed was discussing some new kind of illegal spice. Mara gritted her teeth and forced herself to walk by, reminding herself that she needed to keep a low profile. The conversation topics didn't get better from there.

"Your friend stole my blaster, you slimy little—"

"—say we kill him tonight as he sleeps, the—"

"_E chu ta, uba schutta_! –" (1)

"—_Uba dopa-maskey cheeska! . Meendeeya jee crispa uba ateema_!" (2)

"_Nobata! Ap-xmasi keepuna_!—" (3)

"—you hear about that brawl that just happened? Two people killed in—"

"_Arg yowr rakak quaraka_!" (4)

"—few more hours, Biggs! Com'n, I hardly get to see you anymore since you've joined the Academy—"

Mara froze and turned to where the voice came from, hardly daring to be hopeful. Her gaze settled on two young men that were about her age. One wore typical lightweight clothing native to Tatooine, but the other was straightening the collar of his Imperial uniform. Mara nearly smiled in relief. At _last_, someone who might be able to hold an intelligent conversation. She wanted to find this Jedi fast, and the best way to do that was to find someone who knew the area. She certainly didn't.

"Excuse me sir," Mara pulled the hood of her cloak down and gave the young man called Biggs her best damsel-in-distress look. "I'm here to visit a relative, but this is the first time I've been to Tatooine, and I believe I'm lost."

Biggs hesitated, his gaze moving from her to the spaceport behind her. "I…I really don't have time for…I mean…"

"Aww, Biggs, look how upset she is! We have to help her." The second young man was staring at her, but Mara kept her eyes on the Imperial. She blinked, forcing tears into her eyes.

"Well…I suppose I could give you a couple of directions," he said slowly, "What's your relative's name?"

Mara froze. _Shit._ "Ah. Actually, I…" she blushed, "I don't really know. My mamma left to visit a sick aunt of mine and left me a note saying I should go to Tatooine to visit this estranged relative." This sounded weak, even to her ears. 

Normally she could come up with something better. She could tell by Biggs's face that he wasn't quite buying it, either. Well, there was nothing she could do about it now. Instead, she forged on, "She said that this relative is rather…um, independent. A loner. And…" How else would a Jedi seem to normal people? She wasn't quite sure. "…And perhaps a bit different than normal," Mara finished lamely. "Is there anyone here that would fit that description?"

"_Is_ there?" Biggs groaned, "Ma'am, there are about a million people that would fit that description. I'm sorry, I really can't—"

"What about Kashi Bris? She's a little odd," the second young man piped up enthusiastically, trying to help.

"Nah, she's not odd, she's just always high on spice. I wouldn't call that independent, eith—"

"Or Tanya Evenson? She's kinda strange. Or maybe Rendis—"

Mara groaned inwardly. "Nevermind, sirs, I see you are unable to help me. I will seek help elsewhere—"

"Cyton, or maybe Erinn Esk, he was always on his lonesome. Now that I think of it, Ben Kenobi is too. He's a hermit, kind of different. Or maybe Yendil—"

"Wait!" Mara's gaze snapped to the other young man for the first time. "What was that last name?" The boy broke off, surprised to find himself suddenly the center of her attention.

"Uhm…" the young blonde cocked his head, "Ben Kenobi?"

"Kenobi!" Mara breathed. The name lit up all of the possibilities in her mind, and they spread like wildfire. No…no, it _couldn't_ be…Not _Obi-Wan Kenobi_! She abruptly realized that the two men were staring at her. "I mean…I believe my mother mentioned that name before. Do you…Do you think you could—"

Biggs grinned, "Actually, that's a pretty fair distance and I have to get going. You're in luck, though—Luke is heading that way," the tall, dark haired Imperial winked, "And I think he likes you…"

"Biggs!" the blonde protested, a blush suffusing his cheeks. He turned his shy gaze back to Mara. "I _could_ take you there, though, if you want..."

Mara gritted her teeth. Just perfect. She didn't want this kid along…but it looked like he was her only option. She forced a smile onto her face. "I'd love that."

Luke's face lit up at her words. "Then we'd better get going. Have a good time back at the Academy, Biggs!"

For a moment, the pilot's face darkened for some reason. Then he shook it off and flashed a smile at Luke. "Yeah, and a moment ago you were begging me to stay longer. I see how it is."

Luke grimaced. "Biggs, you know I don't want you to go, but it's obvious I'm not going to change your mind. Besides, she needs my help." He gave his friend a pleading 

look, and the dark haired man laughed. Mara kept her face in neutral, resenting the fact that she _did _need his help. However obnoxious he was.

"It's okay, Luke. Just make sure you get home before nightfall—your Aunt and Uncle still think we're at Anchorhead. They'd skin you alive if they knew you went all of the way to _Mos Eisley_." Biggs gave Luke a parting hug, then nodded to Mara, "Good luck finding your relative, ma'am."

Mara smiled slightly and nodded in return. Then Biggs made his way to his ship to depart.

Luke turned towards her and gave her another one of his shy smiles. "Come on, I'll show you where my speeder is parked." He unsurely reached out a hand, which she pointedly ignored. He blushed and lowered it, muttering, "Just follow me, then."

Mara did so, consoling herself with the thought of Vader's reaction when he found out that _she_—not he—had found the infamous Obi-Wan Kenobi.

* * *

(1) Essentially, _F-you, you slut_. Nice, huh?

(2) "You two-faced cheat! I think I kill you now!" (don't worry, the bad grammar was intentional)

(3) "No! Don't shoot!"

(4) This was a bit of a joke. I was tired of using Huttese, but the only thing I could find in Tusken was, "That time calculator belonged to my mother!" Lol. :)

Thanks so much for reading! I'd really, really appreciate your review if you have time. Plus, they might help me update faster… ;)

Hilary


End file.
